tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasks aboard the Far Journey
Overview= This is a very simple quest that introduces some basic Everquest II game concepts. Talking to NPCs, buying and selling from a merchant, interactive objects, and combat. Prequisite None. How to Start Speak to Captain Varlos (2, 12, -13) behind the helmsman on The Far Journey. Reward No quest reward. |-|Walkthrough= Captain Varlos says to you, "Ahoy! 'Tis good to see you awake. Ya seem a little squiffy, least ya' cheated death!" You say, "Where am I?" Captain Varlos says to you, "Me apologies." You say, "Who are you?" Captain Varlos says to you, "I am Captain Draik Varlos, and this 'ere fine ship is the Far Journey." You say, "How did I get here?" Captain Varlos says to you, "Me hearties pulled ya' from the sea, you an those other bilge rats. Do ya' remember?" You say, "Vaguely. Where are we headed?" Captain Varlos says to you, "We are heading to the Island of Refuge. Ingrid! Quit gawking at the shorty and fix that yard-arm! Don't want the ship to come apart in these high winds, do ya'?" Ingrid says to you, "Aye, aye, Captain!" Captain Varlos says to you, "Ya think she'd never seen a gnome afore." Quest offered Captain Varlos says to you, "Whoa there, the seas are gettin' a bit angry. Go speak ta' me first mate, Waulon. He might have something for ya' ta' do." You say, "Okay." After recovering from being rescued from the seas, you find yourself aboard the Far Journey and have been given tasks to complete in return for your rescue. Captain Varlos has asked me to speak to Waulon. I should speak to Waulon. Speak to Waulon. He is standing on the stern next to a small table with navigation materials ( -3, 1, -20 ). Waulon says to you, "Wot? Oh, hey there, ye' startled me." You say, "Sorry about that." Waulon says to you, "Can't seem ta'find me hat." You say, "Do you need some help?" Waulon says to you, "Sure! Me needs ya' ta' go lookie in them there boxes and if ye' find it, lets me know." You say, "Okay." I spoke to Waulon as Captain Varlos had asked of me. Waulon has asked me to look for his hat in one of the boxes on the deck. I should start by opening boxes on the deck. Open the three treasure chests on the boat by clicking on them ( -3, -2, 10 ). One of the chests will have a small bag, Waulon's Hat, and a threadbare tunic. Loot the items. I found Waulon's hat in one of the boxes. Now that I found Waulon's hat, I should return it I should speak to Waulon. Go back to speak with Waulon. Waulon trades you his hat for a Mariner's Charm. Waulon says to you, "Where's me hat? Needs me lucky hat! Ah, me hat! Was worried. See, dis' hat give me the luck." You say, "Glad to help!" Waulon says to you, "Now me is safe, thanks ta' ye. Here, take this charm. Ya' may find a use for it." You say, "Thanks, Waulon." Waulon says to you, "Well, now, Ingrid o'er there, can show ya' the rest of the ship. Me needs ta' plot the course ta' the isles now." You say, "Okay." I returned Waulon's hat. Waulon has asked me to speak to Ingrid. I should speak to Ingrid. Speak to Ingrid. She is standing on the port side of the deck ( 5, -2, -2 ). She will ask you to buy a Shard of Luclin from Vim. Ingrid says to you, "Hello, how are you?" You say, "Good, thanks. How about you?" Ingrid says to you, "I am fine, just... after the last pickup I have been working extra hard, since Vim said she would give me the piece of Luclin she found." You say, "Vim?" Ingrid says to you, "Yes, yes Vim. The merchant over there. She found a small piece of the moon and is having me work for it. Maybe you can go buy it from her for me?" You say, "Sure, but I have no money." Ingrid says to you, "Maybe you have something she will buy. Why don't you go talk to her." You say, "Sure." I have spoken to Ingrid. Ingrid would like me to buy her a Shard of Luclin. I should find a way to buy the shard from Merchant Vim. Vim will buy the Mariner's Charm that you received from Waulon. Sell it and buy the Shard of Luclin. I purchased a Shard of Luclin Ingrid would like me to give her the Shard of Luclin. Return to Ingrid. Return to Ingrid. Ingrid says to you, "Ah! You got the shard. Great! Now I can stop doing this work and enjoy the rest of this trip. Here is some coin for your help." You say, "Thanks." I have the Shard of Luclin to Ingrid Captain Varlos is trying to get my attention. I should speak to Captain Varlos again. Speak to Captain Varlos again. He will ask you to kill some rats and gives you a splintered club. Captain Varlos says to you, "Avast ye! We need to talk." You say, "What is it?" Captain Varlos says to you, "Well, 'tis a bit of a problem. Ya' seem there be rats on board. The vermin keep eating the supplies and I need ya' to go feed them to the deep, afore they eat anything else." You say, "So you want me to kill them?" Captain Varlos says to you, "Yar! That's what we be needin'." You say, "How do you expect me to kill them?" Captain Varlos says to you, "Wit this 'ere club. It is nice and splintered, sure ta' cause them some pain." You say, "Aye, aye, Captain!" I have spoken to Captain Varlos. Captain Varlos has asked me to kill the rats on the deck. I must kill the rats on the deck. Defeat the two rats wandering the deck. I killed the rats that Captain Varlos requested. Inform Captain Varlos that you have exterminated the vermin. I should speak to Captain Varlos. Talk to Captain Varlos. Captain Varlos says to you, "Ya' made quick work of them vermin." You say, "Thanks." Captain Varlos says to you, "Wait. Tis that a... No, it cain' be! Quick! Ingrid, secure th'loot! Thar be a Drakota off the bow! Quick now! Secure those chests! Everyone down! Watch it! Bilmey! That was close! It has been near two months since the last reported sightings of one of them. That damnable goblin has escaped. An' look me beautiful ship is on fire! Ye must put an end to 'is life, afore he tears me ship apart!" Captain Varlos has ordered you to kill the escaped goblin. Captain Varlos has ordered you to kill the escaped goblin. I must kill the goblin. A Drakota will attack the ship and free the caged goblin. Defeat the goblin. I have killed the goblin. I have killed the escaped goblin. I completed all the tasks assigned to me by Captain Varlos aboard the Far Journey. Captain Varlos says to you, "Arr! Ya saved the Far Journey and me crew! Seems ya' proved ta' be quite a hero. Well, with the help of that young lass there, ya' do." You say, "It was nothing." Captain Varlos says to you, "There be the Island of Refuge, get ready ta' drop anchor. Just let me know when ya' want ta' go ashore." You say, "Okay." Captain Varlos says to you, "Ingrid! Swing the lead and prepare to drop anchor! So ya' ready ta go ashore matey?" You say, "Yes. Send me to the Isle of Refuge!" Captain Varlos says to you, "Don't ya' mind, we get paid ta' do that." You say, "Good point." Category:Quest Category:Hallmark Category:The Far Journey Category:The Far Journey (Quest)